Capillary dialyzers are widely used for blood purification in patients suffering from renal insufficiency, i.e., for treatment of the patients by hemodialysis, hemodiafiltration or hemofiltration. A multitude of different models of capillary dialyzers is commercially available.
The devices generally consist of a casing comprising a tubular section with end caps capping the mouths of the tubular section. A bundle of hollow fiber membranes is arranged in the casing in a way that a seal is provided between the first flow space formed by the fiber cavities and a second flow space surrounding the membranes on the outside. Examples of such devices are disclosed in EP 0 844 015 A2, EP 0 305 687 A1, and WO 01/60477 A2.
There is a continuing desire to further improve such capillary dialyzers, e.g., in terms of performance, efficiency, reliability, safety, handling, and other properties.